As duas Gemas de Charlotte
by nightjoker
Summary: Louise, Saito, Kirche, Tabitha, e Guiche partiram em busca de uma jóia que pode prolongar a proteção da escola de magia. Porém nas colinas da fronteira do país um acidente os separa e um mistério é revelado. O que vai acontecer.....


A desordem e o novo objetivo.

O som da voz de Louise ainda era musica em seu sonho, quando seu coração acelerou e seus olhos abriram para encontrar o que menos desejava. Altos picos e cordilheiras o cercavam, e o ar parecia passar direto pelo seu corpo sem deixar oxigênio.

Com Derflinger em mãos começou a escalar seu caminho no trajeto serpenteante. Não queria acreditar que Louise caíra, e qualquer tentativa do seu cérebro de provar que esta era a opção certa, ele contornava gritando o nome dos companheiros de viagem, tentando se lembrar do que exatamente acontecera.

-Tabitha! Kirche! - "Ela não poderia estar longe" insistia o jovem desesperado quando um vulto enorme subiu ao lado dele se mostrando a jovem Tabitha com seu tsukaima voador.

-Onde esta Louise? - Perguntou aflito guardando sua espada na bainha.

A maga apontou a frente e convidou-o a subir no dragão com um gesto.

Eles voaram nas costas de Sylphid até uma planice de poeira esvoassante, onde viram a distancia figuras correndo pelo chão, dentre as quais um homem grande carregando a maga Zero. Então pousaram, e a compreensiva Tabitha explanou.

-Vamos reagrupar, achar os outros, e então seguir em salvamento de Louise. - Tranqüila a menina completou seu pensamento com o preparo de uma magia de proteção no solo.

-Impossível! Vá atraz dos outros e eu vou salvar Louise! - Contrariado o pobre tsukaima negou.

-Não levará a nada segui-la e morrer na chuva... Lembre-se que enquanto em missão, você se sente mais resistente do que está. - Instruiu calmamente como sempre a poderosa aliada de Saito.

-Eu não!... Eu não posso aceitar ter perdido ela! - Se lamentou Hiraiga Saito, mostrando sua humanidade finalmente.

Em um movimento inesperado Tabitha abraçou-no confortavelmente e sussurrou aos ouvidos do agora choroso e murmurante garoto tsukaima "você fez o que pôde, e ainda salvará ela, mas não se sacrifique à toa..." e calmamente o deixou deitado contra uma pedra, em seguida saindo com o gigante dragão para buscar os companheiros. Saito muito cansado adormeceu.

O vento forte soprava contra o cabelo da jovem maga pequenina cortando os céus em busca de sinais de Kirche ou de Guiche. Fechou os olhos com frio, mas assim que o fez viu a imagem de sua mãe invalida sentada à varanda vegetando e abriu os olhos séria, mergulhando para buscar seus amigos.

Passaram-se um par de horas quando quase desistindo, Sylphid avistou um raio de fogo jorrando de uma colina próxima e acelerou em direção. Ao se aproximarem, um grupo de ladrões armados de machados cercavam Kirche que carregava Guiche semi-caido para o apoio da parede de pedra, e mesmo Flame parecia atordoada.

-Agora vocês vão provar fogo de uma dama do poder Zerbst!- Blefou obviamente preocupada a bela e indecorosa garota de cabelos ruivos.

...bam! Ressoou o raio de luz lançado por Sylphid ao comando de sua mestra, seguido de diversos disparos de vento e água pela varinha de Tabitha, afastando os inimigos o bastante para se juntar aos colegas.

-Tabitha! - Exclamou com alivio Kirche se apressando em acomodar Guiche nas costas do dragão, e a si mesma junto.

-Ainda bem que você chegou a tempo, mas eu teria dado conta. - Agradeceu teatralmente guiche antes de levar um cascudo.

Flame lançou dois raios de chama ao sinal de reaproximação dos saqueadores antes de subir também nas costas da gigante companhia alada, assim foram em direção ao abrigo montado.

Chegando no abrigo Tabitha reconheceu a assinatura mágica de sua varinha no ambiente, mas não havia sinal do Tsukaima Saito. Então ponderou se ele teria partido em busca de Louise, mas então viu a espada do jovem encostada em um canto, e temeu pelo pior. Mas por agora, repousariam no abrigo. Pois a noite chegava trazendo perigos desconhecidos.

Saito estava de pé de frente para uma parede de pedra com uma porta no meio quando se deu conta que estava acordado, na volta da parede uma borda feita da repetição das runas, que alias, as mesmas escritas em sua mão como símbolo de sua subserviência como tsukaima. "Onde estou?" se perguntava sem ter certeza se queria resposta. Entrou devagar na caverna, só depois percebendo que estava desarmado.

Andou uns metros inseguro, as paredes úmidas ambientavam um lugar roto e malcheiroso. Seguiu por alguns passos mais, e tropeçou em algo reto e leve. Uma tocha, mas sem fogo, empunhou-a torcendo para que servisse de arma se necessário.

Um pouco mais a frente avistou luz, luz mágica, luz mágica eterna e azul sobre pilares antigos.

Era algum tipo de santuário antigo, e por todo o lado agora se viam esqueletos e crânios ao relento. O estomago do menino embrulhou e seu rosto ficou verde. Lembrou de repente daquela cama de palha "confortável" onde poderia estar, mas com um raio de lembrança de Louise voltou-se a busca do que acontecia.

"Aquele que salvar o anjo Charlotte da maldição recebera o olho da luz, e aquele que derrubar o demônio Charlotte recebera o olho gêmeo da sombra." anotado numa tabuleta de pedra em japonês encima de uma mesa do mesmo material.

"Charlotte? Charlotte?" Se perguntou Saito redirecionando sua mente a missão original designada pela rainha.

Naquela noite fria Louise estava escovando o cabelo antes de dormir e Saito dobrando suas roupas, quando Henrietta entrou pela janela a designar mais uma missão perigosa (como pareceu para Saito).

-A guerra logo alcançará todos os inocentes, para retardar isso precisamos do poder das duas gemas gêmeas olho da luz e olho da sombra.

-É uma honra aceitar a missão!- Falou Louise

"Ela não hesita em pular para uma missão perigosa ..." se distraiu por um momento antes de procurar outros escritos. Porém não os encontrou, encontrou apenas uma caixa velha e difícil de abrir, colocou-a debaixo do braço e saiu por onde entrou, apenas pra ver um longo corredor de pedra a ser seguido, e então começou a subir o repetitivo caminho.

"Tenho que achar Louise, e tenho que descobrir quem é Charlotte" pensou preguiçosamente o garoto, seguindo mais um íngreme aclive desarmado e cansado.

-Vamos seguir enfrente logo que o sol nascer, Saito deve ir em busca de Louise também, logo, o encontraremos no caminho. - Definiu Tabitha para concluir uma discussão longa e sem futuro. Quando todos concordaram, se retiraram para cabanas de acampamento conjuradas, e foram dormir.


End file.
